cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Command
Shut up, whiners. We have enough of you in the community. Sheldonist 05:59, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Storyline? Will his game have a storyline or is it just multiplayer? 22:34, February 4, 2012 (UTC) :EA will tell us more of the story when the beta becomes open. Sheldonist 08:29, February 5, 2012 (UTC) We need more Information about buildings / units etc :Everything that's not covered here is classified. EA forbids all leaking of information without permission. Sheldonist 21:00, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Writing Styles... I propose changing the "negative comments drowning out those from more mature players" be revised so as to not show this wiki as hostile to contrary opinions. Even though some may think that bringing back Westwood would make much of a difference, and their generic comments flood onto message boards about anything to do with a new C&C games, this kind of biased writing style really drops the overall appearance of this wiki.Waffledude0 19:54, April 27, 2012 (UTC) :I wrote that intentionally because the C&C community is specific for having all those "EA sucks, everything EA makes sucks" mantras across forums and Youtube. Such people have panned the Tiberium Alliances trailer on Youtube, which denies the credibility of the overall rating. This is not about hiding one's opinion. This is a sign that we don't tolerate whiners. Such weirdos are banned from every reputable forum nowadays. Sheldonist 21:12, April 27, 2012 (UTC) :Sheldonist, I have severe doubts you know what a reputable forum is then. The purpose of a forum isn't to make everyone pat themselves on the back and agree to have the same opinion. In fact, that's the polar opposite point of a forum. Now, moving along, not everyone that is disappointed with Alliances thinks it has anything to do with Westwood's absense. I thoroughly enjoyed C&C3 and Kane's Wrath. Alliances was a complete let down. :Lastly, and most importantly, Waffledude is correct. The statement comes across as EXTREMELY childish. It needs to be taken down so the C&C community doesn't look bad thanks to the dissenting opinon of a single crusader. RomeoReject 08:18, June 3, 2012 (UTC) ::I happen to be a staff member on one of the forums, if you must know. And I follow some other sites where C&C fans go to, so I can write a whole article on the mentality of both fan branches. Check the comments for that video, especially when you go from the earliest ones. And for crying out loud, don't remove references. Sheldonist 09:35, June 3, 2012 (UTC) ::So am I. The point is still irrefutable. A forum is defined as a gathering for discussion, and a discussion requires two different views. You can't write about the mentality of fan branches, because I've already pointed out that you were wrong about myself. Lastly, I didn't remove any references. I removed an opinionated line that served to do nothing but make the collective C&C community look stupid to outsiders. ::I don't think you seem to realize, you're making ALL parties look bad posting that. I'm not saying you have to agree with those who think Westwood is the be-all and end-all, I don't agree with that either. But then just leave all of that off the article, so we don't look like whiny, immature individuals. Problem solved. RomeoReject 18:39, June 3, 2012 (UTC) :::Then you might have deleted the first reference (the Russian site) by accident? All in all, the disputed section is no longer in the article. Thanks for the criticism. Sheldonist 20:55, June 3, 2012 (UTC) :::Not sure who deleted that. All I did was change the stuff that had been written when the game was upcoming (It will be released on this day, this will be featured, etc) and change it to the past/present tense as required (It was released on this day, this is a feature, etc). And my pleasure, thank you for taking it as well as you did. Going back to the Russian site, is there anyway to undo that specific part (Re-instate the link)? Again, was fairly certain I hadn't touched any links, but perhaps I managed to screw that up somehow. RomeoReject 08:34, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Should upgrades be added and how? Should upgrades be added and how (in units descriptions and/or a separate category or another way)? I'm playing in the french worlds, and besides the fact I don't know the english names and descriptions, sometimes the descriptions are weird enough to not understand how it would work. But since I started (it's not complete though) listing those while playing, I was wondering how the wiki could or would handle that. To finish, just in case I'm being confusing with this word, I will add that what I call "upgrades" are, in the research menu, what's in the line below the units/structures unlocking line, that add shield,iem,transport ability and so on to an unit already researched. 18:44, February 7, 2014 (UTC)